Tenma's True Feelings
by InazumaLoverTerra
Summary: An OC x Canon story. Sorry if its bad, this is my first time so it may be bad. Tell me if you want more then I can get working on the next part.


Tenma sat on the soccer pitch as he was panting frantically from practice. He was dripping from head to toe in sweat and couldn't move his body due to being so tired. Directly opposite him, in the distance, was a girl smiling and chatting to the three managers at the bench. She had long orange hair which flowed down her back to her shorts and pink big eyes with a heart in each one that sparkled brightly. Her curves made her behind stand out through her hair and her breasts look like soccer balls. But like him, she was covered in sweat too and was still panting after a long day of training. Tenma observed her silently. Not saying a single word whilst he studied her.

Over at the goalpost, Shindou and Tsurugi was standing alongside the rest of the team as they tried to regain their energy. Shinsuke spotted Tenma sitting by himself looked concerned. "Why is Tenma over there?" His question made the boys all turn and look at the brown haired boy. He was in sitting with his chin resting on his knees and was gazing in the direction of the girls. A grin appeared on Kariya's face. "I think I know why" He made his way over to him with the boys looking at Kariya. "What's he going to do?" wondered Hamano. "Knowing him, going to cause trouble" Kirino folded his arms and gazed in suspicion.

The troubled captain still had his eyes set on the mysterious girl. He twiddled his legs every time she turned her head and his cheeks glowed a rosy pink whenever she smiled or laughed. He was in love. "Hey Tenma" He flinched in shock then averted his gaze to the mischievous boy that was next to him. "K-Kariya!" Tenma stuttered as he quickly got up. "Is everything ok?" Kariya put his hands behind his back and strolled around Tenma. "I was about to ask you the same thing," He began "you've been watching the new girl for a while now, haven't you?" Tenma gasped then started to panic. "Etto... Ummo..." Kariya stopped behind him and placed his hands on Tenma's shoulders. "If you want, I can call her over for you" Tenma gazed at her then shook his head, looking flustered. "You don't have to" but it was already too late. "Kaki! Tenma wants to talk to you!" The girl looked round then jogged over to the two boys. Kariya slowly backed away. "No Kariya!" Tenma shouted but Kariya was already back with the boys as Kaki came over.

"What did you do?" Hikaru asked with everyone staring at Kaki and Tenma. "I was just trying to help" He did one of his famous grins then watched too. "He kept staring at Kaki so I decided to bring her to him" Nishiki folded his arms. "So you basically tried to make things better by making things worse... this is going to turn out bad" Sangoku smiled. "Maybe not"

"What's wrong Matsukaze-kun?" She asked. Her innocent face made his turn red as he tried to get words out his mouth. "Oh it's... just that..." Suddenly, Tenma pulled his shirt over his shorts in embarrassment. He moved his legs about as if he was dancing. "Are you ok?" Kaki asked again. "Is there something wrong captain?" Tenma shook his head. "I just have... something to do... sorry!" He dashed off as if he was racing and disappeared into the soccer building. Kaki sighed "And here I thought this could have been my chance to finally tell him... I guess it wasn't"

The boys gazed with their faces in shock. "I'll take that back" Sangoku mumbled. "That is embarrassing" Kurama muttered. Shindou face palmed himself while Tsurugi, the usual, still had his arms crossed with his eyes closed. "Who can blame him?" Fei mentioned "He hasn't experienced these feelings before" The boys nodded. "That's true" Shindou agreed. "I'll go speak to him" The green rabbit ran after him while Kaki watched him.

As he entered the club room, he saw Tenma sitting on the couch, looking disappointed. Fei went over at sat next to the boy. His expression looked as if someone died. "Don't worry about it Tenma" Fei smiled "it's your first time like this. Every boy has his moments" Tenma lowered his head. He was still depressed and stared down at his shorts. "But why did I have to do then? Why couldn't it be when I was somewhere else. "Tenma"

There was a sound of footsteps that approached the club room door then it slid open. Fei gazed over and smiled then he slowly got up. "I'll leave you alone for a while so don't beat yourself up" He walked off then went past the other person who sat down beside Tenma. "Didn't you say you was going to leave me alone?" mumbled Tenma in shame. "But I wanted to cheer you up" He recognized the voice then leaned up and saw who it was. "K-Kaki?!" He was surprised to see who it was. "Sorry, I thought you was Fei-" Kaki flapped her hand. "It's fine"

Tenma blushed again then used his hands to try to cover his shorts. Kaki looked then giggled. "Is that why you ran away before?" He looked at her then gazed away. He was shy to admit it but nodded. "It's natural, don't worry Matsukaze-kun. I'm not going to point and annoy you about it" He stared back at her. "Kaki..." His cheeks got brighter. "Tenma..." Kaki tilted her head in confusion. "Call me Tenma" He mentioned. "Only if you call me Aiko, deal?" Tenma nodded then Kaki beamed. "Then it's settled Tenma-kun no wait... Ten-kun" Now Tenma was baffled. "Ten... kun?" He repeated. "Un, isn't it cute like you?" Tenma gasped as he tightly gripped the ends on his shorts. That's it... I can't hold it any longer. The girl looked worried. "Did I... say something wrong?" Tenma gritted his teeth then grabbed her wrists and pushed her onto the couch.

She blinked twice to see Tenma's grey eyes gazing down at her. "I'm sorry, I have to do this Aiko" He moved closer to her while Kaki was still confused. "Do what-" Tenma interrupted her as he began to kiss her. His tongue slipped into her mouth and played about with hers, like it was snakes. Kaki was surprised to see the shy captain doing this but she put her arms around her neck so her hands met at the back.

The shorts that Tenma were wearing was standing out more than ever as it rubbed against Kaki's smooth, soft body. She continued to kiss Tenma as it touched her thighs lightly. Following his body's instincts, Tenma moved his hands from her wrists down to her shorts. He pulled it down whilst Kaki bent her legs which made it easier for Tenma to take off. It came off along with her socks and shoes then dropped onto the floor.

Her pink underwear was the only thing that was stopping Tenma. He put his hands on it and pulled it off as it revealed everything. Now, his shorts was rubbing against her hymen which caused her to flinch a bit. He stopped kissing her and sat up as their saliva dripped out their mouths then Tenma pulled his shorts off. Along with his shirt then his shorts. Kaki took her shirt and bra off to then she placed it on top of Tenma's clothes. Kaki was surprised to see that he actually had packs which were just hidden under his shirt. She gazed at his lower half. "It's actually big" She thought.

The boy lifted her so her vagina was directly above his penis. "Are... you ready?" Kaki nodded with a smile on her face as her arms stayed firmly behind Tenma's neck "Sorry if I go too fast... I... might not be able to control myself" He gave a sad expression then Kaki kissed him on his lips. "I'll be fine, I'll do anything for captain, even help get rid of a bit of excitement" Tenma smiled then he slowly lowered her then she could feel it getter deeper inside her.

A long moan came out of Kaki as Tenma let go of her. He started to jump about, which made his penis come in and out of Kaki. Surprisingly, she didn't scream but constantly moaned in enjoyment. Her head was thrown back then she moaned louder with her breasts bouncing everywhere. Tenma watched then made his move. He began to suck and bite on her nipple with his hand on her other breast and his other hand around her waists.

"Ah~ I'm coming!" She moaned whilst she kept moving her body around. Soon, it went on Tenma's penis as he carried on. "Tenma you're... so hard" He stopped biting her nipple smirked then he jumped a bit higher which made his penis jab right into Kaki. She let out a yelp as her body was pushed forward. Tenma put his arms around her waist then he kissed her neck and licked it. Without a warning, he bit her neck and kissed the mark it left.

He stopping bouncing then he laid her back on the couch. Kaki stared at him with half lidded eyes then he laid on top of her and thrusted into her even harder than before. "Ahh~ Tenma!" He kissed her again then he felt something building up inside of him. "Aiko, I'm going to come" He warned.

Tenma released it all into Kaki then she dropped her hands from behind Tenma and panted heavily. Tenma did too. "Sorry" He took it out of her and was shown to be dripping. Kaki was too. "Let's go in the shower so everyone doesn't suspect anything" Kaki sat up and nodded but couldn't get up. "I can't get up" She reached for their clothes then Tenma picked her up. "Sorry" He apologized again. "It's fine Ten-kun, it's not that bad. I should be able to walk soon and... I enjoyed it. Tenma gleamed. "Then get ready for the second half... I still need to come"


End file.
